Ace of Clubs
by John Morrison Invades TDI
Summary: A corny love story. Duncan takes it upon himself to protect a blonde surfer from some hooligans at the club. DxB, rated T for language and barfing.


**The story is from Duncan's point-of-view.**

It was not a good day for me. I had just lost that damn World Heavyweight Title to Zack Ryder, no thanks to cheating. As professional as I was when I first learnt that I was losing to Ryder, inside I felt pissed. So here I was in a Long Island bar to drown myself in absinthe.

* * *

How did I get here? It was a long story. TDA ended with Beth crossing the finishing line first to win the 100 grand. Not only did I lose out on the paycheck, my dearest Princess left me. To add insult to injury, that conniving Chris had to milk the ratings with Total Drama: The Musical. The less said about TDM the better, being eliminated second was a new low, for even guys like Ezekiel, Tyler and Cody outlasted me. After TDA I had only one real friend left and that was DJ. Unfortunately, a few months after the end of TDM DJ was returning to Jamaica, so we bid a tearful farewell at the airport, as far as my Jamaican brother was concerned. I was now truly lonely and decided to bid farewell to shithole known as Canadian juvie and head down south for employment. I tried out at WWE and qualified for the roster with ease, thus I embarked on my new journey as a WWE superstar. Slicing through opponents like they were butter, I quickly dominated the farm territories and soon was rewarded with my official debut. Within a few months, I went from nobody to established fan favorite on the Smackdown brand.

Deep down however I felt aggrieved. I was like a lone wolf prowling backstage, with no girl to hold dear. I felt so empty inside, devoid of passion and emotion. Thus the only alternative to this dolor was to imbibe myself in intoxicating amounts of alcohol. It was far too late to regret that fateful decision to eliminate Princess now.

________________________________________________________________________

"Blaaarghhh!" Dread enveloped me as I regurgitated the caliginous substance. Post-drink barfing was routine to me. Just then I heard a piercing scream. Even though I was in a stupor, I could make out a din nearby. A group of hooded males were surrounding a hooded female. The tawdry talk shared by them outrivaled what I used to share with my old juvie buddies. Eventually their filthy hands began making their way up her curves and that was when I snapped. Though the absinthe had temporarily robbed me of my coordination, that issue was at the back of my mind as I swung a fist at one of the uncouth idiots. Fists flew and rubicund liquid flowed as I took on the preposterous pigs. However I forgot that despite my in-ring prowess it was a thankless 1-on-4 battle. One of them nailed me in the nose bridge with a club and I collapsed backward, blood flowing like a spicket. Capitalizing on the situation, the thugs stomped on me repeatedly. As my world faded to black, I could see the thugs flee as the blonde beauty threatened them with the cops.

* * *

"Fuck, those jackasses surely can dish out a good beating," I thought as I scrutinized myself. The first thing I saw when I regained my senses were the irritating bright lights in the hospital. I had fractured my nose and ribs, my body adorned with cuts and bruises.

"Are you all right?" that blonde princess who had got me into this shithole asked.

"I'm fine, but it looks like I'll have to be out on sick leave. Anyway, how did you mess with those nincompoops?"

"It's a long story. My boyfriend Geoff and I were basically very laid back people, always making out. Then that idiot decided to cheat on me with another strawberry blonde. Then he chased me out of our house. Luckily I was able to make it back home in B.C. Nowadays I surf professionally and have come here to seek out surfing spots. However I was unfamiliar with this place and so I met these good-for-nothings who though they could take advantage of me…"

Geoff. That name struck a chord. Could this girl be…

"Duncan Daniels, time to replace your bandage!" a nurse called out. The hooded girl recoiled at the name, as I had feared. Upon closer scrutiny, she saw my Mohawk, now dyed aquamarine blue. Damn the hair dye.

Bridgette began to cry. "Sorry Duncan, but looking at your mug reminds me of that stupid traitor. I can't face you like this, even though you saved me from those crooks."

Tears stained her beautiful face and the hospital floor. Before I could even utter "Sunshine", she was gone.

Time flew and it was 3 months after that unhappy incident at the hospital. I had become World Heavyweight Champion again after defeating my old rival Zack Ryder. Despite my win I was far from satisfied. The events of that day replayed like a broken tape recorder in my mind. The strange feeling that I got when courting Princess was back. Even though my injuries had long healed, latent lacerations were tearing me apart from underneath.

We were touching down on British Columbia tonight. This was the hometown of the surfer girl. Hence it was inevitable that my thoughts floated off to her beautiful smile rather than the match at hand. In the ring, I routinely finished off my opponent, but at soon as the bell rung, I quickly posed and looked around for her blonde locks. They were absent. My heart sank as I managed a weak smile before leaving dejectedly.

Utterly disconcerted I headed for the nearest club I could find. Before I stepped into the club, someone tapped me on the shoulder. As soon as I turned around, her soft pink lips met mine.

" When I went home that night, I realized one thing… I love you."

"I love you too, my surfer princess."


End file.
